No Goodbyes
by Moonbeam-987
Summary: "No talking to other boys at school besides Carlos and Logan, no moping around after I leave, and no goodbyes, because this is not the last you will see of me. Ok?" SLASH:KAMES!


Well, here is my second Kames oneshot! I absolutely adore them, and I hope you like it:) And if there are any typos, I am super sorry! Writing at three in the morning is very troublesome for me!

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, but I love Kames:)))

* * *

><p>"Kendall! James is on the phone!" his mom yelled from the kitchen downstairs.<p>

Kendall came running down the stairs, egger to talk to his best friend that he hadn't seen throughout Christmas break. James and his family went on vacation to San Francisco during the first week of vacation and Kendall hadn't heard a word from him since the last day of school. He was practically jumping for joy when his mom handed him the phone.

"Hello? James?" the thirteen year old boy's voice came out, cracking in a few places.

"Hey Kendall!" came the voice of James, having gone through puberty before the other boys, his voice was deep and rough sounding to Kendall.

"Why haven't I heard from you? You said that you would call every day to tell me about all the hot babes in Hollywood."

"Well, that's why I am calling. This apparently wasn't a spur of the moment trip my parents decided to take like I thought… My dad got a job here in San Francisco and he brought us here to house-hunt."

"W-what? You're m-moving?" Kendall's voice shook as he tried to hold back tears.

"Y-yeah… I'm in the car right now. We're coming back tomorrow morning and staying a week to pack up and get all of my school stuff, and then we are leaving, f-for good." James' voice shook like the other boy's.

"But you can't!"

"I have no choice…"

Slumping to the kitchen floor, with the phone pressed against his ear, Kendall let the tears loose. How could his best friend of thirteen years just up and leave him like this? He felt angry, sad, lonely, and another feeling he couldn't quite put his finger on. He could faintly hear James' sobs on the other end of the phone, and knew he was feeling the same way.

"Th-there h-has to be something w-w-we can do to stop this."

"K-Kendall, there is nothing that c-can change m-m-my parent's minds. We are m-moving."

"Y-you c-cant leave m-me here…" Kendall's voice broke and sent a slashing pain through James' chest.

"I don't w-want to, b-b-but I have to… this week when I c-come back, we will s-spend every day together… o-ok?

"Y-yeah… We can." Kendall said solemnly, feeling dejected.

"Ok—What?... Oh, ok…. Yes I've been crying…. Just leave me alone!—You still there?" James' voice came back to the conversation.

"Yeah, was that your mom?"

"Yes, she said I have to hang up and get some sleep… See you tomorrow?"

"Ok."

"Goodnight Kendall, I'm sorry." James' was on the verge of tears again.

"Yeah, bye."

After hanging up Kendall felt horrible for ending the conversation that way, but he was now furious. Running up to his room, he slammed the door and threw himself onto the bed. Tears fell from his eyes as he laid there for hours trying to get a grip, but he realized that the only thing that would make this better was if James wasn't moving. Absentmindedly twirling the friendship bracelet James made for him this year in art around his wrist, Kendall finally let sleep over take him.

"KENDALL! WAKE UP!" a large mass landed on his stomach making him gasp in pain.

"What the-"

"Do not finish that mister!" Kendall looked up to find a pretty, tan boy with big hazel eyes sitting on top of him.

"James!" he yelled scaring the brunette and he flew off the bed in terror.

A moan of pain came from James' lips and Kendall was at his side the next second.

"Holeyhockeypucks! Dude, I'm sorry."

"It's… ok." James said as he rubbed his knee.

Kendall wrapped his arms around James' neck and hugged him. James snaked his arms around the blonde and pulled him closer, nuzzling into his neck. The two sat there, just enjoying each other's presence, seeing that they didn't have that much time together. Each sniffling, they pulled apart and wiped their tears away, not even embarrassed that they were crying.

"What do you want to do today?" James asked after they recomposed themselves.

"Can we just go to the rink?"

"Sure thing buddy."

The days passed increasingly fast for the two best friends, pulling them into a routine that neither wanted to give up. James spent the night at Kendall's and every morning they woke up, went to the rink, played hockey, and then they would come home, eat dinner, and go back to bed.

As Kendall and James lay in the bed on the eve of the brunette's departure, it finally hit the blonde that he would probably never see his best friend again. He was moving 2,078miles away and there was nothing Kendall could do about it. Throwing his face into the pillow he let the looming tears fall. James took notice and wrapped an arm around his best friend, pulling him closer. Kendall automatically latched on to James' shirt, bringing the brunette as close to him as he could, sobbing into his chest. James let his own tears fall as he stroked Kendall's hair, hoping and praying that his parents would change their minds.

Kendall lying in his arms made it hard to keep his feelings in check, like he had been doing for the past week. The moment that his dad told him they were moving to California, James' thoughts automatically went to Kendall; not a girl, not his home, but Kendall. Even before he was told about the move, his thoughts were always on Kendall. He never really thought about it, because he was his best friend and they spent every waking hour together, but once he found out that those days would come to an end, it felt like half of his heart was going to be left in Minnesota. He tried dismissing these feelings, but after this week he knew how he felt about the blonde boy. He was absolutely, without a doubt, head-over-heels for him. And as the boy he loved shook in his arms from crying, his heart broke into a million pieces.

"Kendall…"

"Hmm?" he looked up into the hazel eyes of the boy holding him.

"I- there is something I need to tell you before I leave tomorrow." James' said as he lifted Kendall to where they were in a sitting position, facing each other.

"O-ok…" Kendall said slightly confused.

"Ok, well… I'm not really sure how to say this… Umm… Well you and I have been friends for a while, and we practically spend every waking minute together, and well… I… Umm…"

"James?"

"Yeah."

"Can you just spit it out?"

"Iloveyou… Yup that's it! Ok, time to go beddy-bye!" James quickly laid down and pulled the covers over his head, hoping that Kendall would just let it be.

"Wait," Kendall said as he pulled the covers away from James' face, "You love me?"

James slowly nodded his head and waited for Kendall's reply, but it never came. The blonde just sat there looking like a deer in headlights. James sat up and moved a hand in front of Kendall's face, moving it up and down, but it didn't faze him.

"Oh no! I killed him! Oh no! I'm going to jail for killing my best friend… I'm DOOMED! I am goin-" his rant was cut off by Kendall wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck.

James was stunned, but wrapped his arms around Kendall, pulling him into his lap. They sat there for what felt like hours just holding each other, swaying side to side. All too soon Kendall pulled away and faced James with tears cascading down his pale face.

"James, I-I'm not really sure how I am feeling…"

"It's ok-"

"Yeah, but I do-"

"Kendall, you don't have-"

"James, could you shut up for two seconds?" the blonde asked, getting irritated, and James nodded his head.

"Now like I was saying, I'm not sure how I am feeling… I don't think it is love, but there is something, and I think it could become love…"

"But I'm moving over two thousand miles away, there is no way you could ever figure out these feelings while you're in Minnesota and I'm in California." James replied feeling his hopes being flushed down the toilet.

"I know, but we can make it work."

"How?" James was getting weary of all of this thinking.

"Well, since California is two hours behind us, then I will call you when it is ten-thirty here and we can talk until we are ready to go to bed. Umm… We can face-talk all the time, and I will try to convince my mom to take us there during summer break. What do you think about that?"

"It won't be the same as being here with you…" the brunette dipped his head and Kendall could plain-as-day see tears falling from his chin.

Kendall wrapped his arms around James and rubbed his face into the pretty boy's neck. James shook, sobbing, latching on to Kendall for dear life.

"I-I don't w-w-wanna leave… I n-need you K-Kendall."

"I know, I know…" Kendall whispered into James' neck as he stroked his hair, and he looked up to the clock and saw that it read _3:12am_ "Let's go to bed and we can talk about this some more in the morning. Ok?"

"Ok." James sniffled as he and Kendall laid down, pulling each other as close as they could.

After a few more tears were shed from each boy they fell asleep in each other's arms. Soon the sun broke through the windows and awoke the blonde from his peaceful sleep, only to find that his reality was soon going to turn into a nightmare. Kendall laid there for a few minutes as he watched James sleep. He looked almost angelic laying in Kendall's arms and he didn't want to wake him, but they only had a few more hours to be together and they had a lot to talk about. He thought it would be rude just to shake him awake, so he tried a different approach that he never thought about doing before last night. Leaning closer into James he slowly placed as kiss to his lips, and automatically felt James' lips respond under his. Pulling back he was met with the most amazing sight in the world; James' smile.

"Hey sleepy-head."

"I have bed-head! I have to go fix it!" James started to jump out of the bed, but was held down by a certain blonde boy.

"No, you look perfect."

The taller of the two leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the shorter ones lips. Pulling him closer, he took a breath and tried to memorize Kendall's scent. Peppermint and pine needles; they were the only things that came close to smelling like him.

"Well," Kendall interrupted his thoughts, "today is the day…"

"Yeah…"

"Promise to call me every day, and don't even think about looking at another boy." A small smile spread across the blonde's face and James couldn't help but to smile back.

"I promise. And you better not be getting all touchy-feely on the rink with any of the players!" both laughed and they cuddled closer.

Kendall's mother came in and handed the house phone to James with a pained look on her face.

"Hello?... Oh, hey mom… Wait what?... But that's not fair!... You said we weren't leaving until three! You can't do this!... Fine…" with that James hung up the phone and fell into Kendall, shaking with anger.

"W-what happened?" Kendall's voice came out squeaky.

"My mom said we are leaving in thirty minutes…"

"B-but you weren't supposed to leave until three! We were supposed to have half of the day together to discuss this." Kendall said gesturing between him and James.

"I know, I know… But I h-have to leave." James got off of the bed and packed all of his things into his bag as Kendall sat on the bed helpless. After he finished packing he looked up to Kendall crying his eyes out, and it looked like he could fall apart at any moment.

"Hey, hey. It's going to be ok Kendall." He said as he pulled the boy he loved into his arms.

"No it's not! You are moving away, two thousand miles away! Don't tell me this will be ok!" he sobbed into the brunette's chest.

"But just last night you were saying that we cou-"

"I know! I-I just, I don't want you t-to leave me…"

"I'm sorry. I wish I could change it, but I can't. Wanna walk me to my house?" Kendall looked up to see James eyes brimmed with tears, and there is no way he could say no.

Both boys changed into warm clothes, slid on their shoes and jackets, and then they stepped out the door, hand-in-hand. Not a word was said as they walked down the familiar street to the Diamond house. They soon walked up to the house to find James' parents waiting for him by the car, the moving van already driving down the road. Kendall sucked in a sharp breath of cold air as James let go of his hand and moved to where he was standing in front of him.

"No talking to other boys at school besides Carlos and Logan, no moping around after I leave, and no goodbyes, because this is not the last you will see of me. Ok?" James said as he pulled Kendall close to him.

Kendall nodded his head and let a few tears fall down his cheek that James caught with his thumb. Tilting his chin up James placed a kiss on Kendall's lips, and the blonde responded more aggressively than he expected. Pulling way, needing air, Kendall latched on to James' waist. The car horn honked and Kendall unwillingly let go of the brunette.

"I'll call you as soon as I get there."

"Ok."

"I love you Kendall…"

"I love you too."

A smile graced James' face and he pulled Kendall in for one last kiss before he turned to walk to the car. Kendall stood there in the cold watching the boy he loved leave him. He saw the pretty boy turn around and gave him a small smile before he got into the car. As he drove way, Kendall could see his face through the car window, his beautiful face in heart wrenching pain. As the blonde walked home twirling his friendship bracelet around his wrist, he let his emotions over take him, and he waited for the call from California.

* * *

><p>A blonde, sixteen year old boy skated around the rink trying to get the thoughts of his boy friend out of his mind long enough for him to concentrate on the puck in front of him. It had been a good three years since James Diamond left Minnesota for California, and they were still going strong. It took a while for all of their friends to fully except them, and sure there were times that they wanted to give up, and they only saw each other a few times out of the year, but they made it work. Kendall skated around the rink a few more times and was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone going off. Pulling the phone out of his pocket, the name on the caller-id made him smile.<p>

"Hey baby!" he said chipper.

"You are looking so hot right now!" James' voice sang out.

"What are you talking about?"

"Turn around sweetheart."

Kendall turned around and almost fell to his knees. Standing about ten feet away from him was a tall, tan, muscular boy with bright, hazel eyes and shaggy brown hair. Skating over to him, the blonde tackled him on to the ice, pinning him down while he placed a kiss on James' lips. Soon the kiss deepened and they both got dizzy from the lack of oxygen and Kendall pulled back to see his boy friend smiling up at him.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Well, I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise… I'm moving back to Minnesota!" James' smiled showing off his white, pearly teeth.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream…" Kendall whispered.

"I'm here Kendy, and I am never leaving you again."

* * *

><p>A?N: I know, the last like line really sucked, but I couldn't think of anything better:( But I hope you enjoyed it!<p>

That review button is looking aweful pretty, don't you think?:)


End file.
